


A Tale of the Multiverse

by WispyFrost



Category: Danny Phantom, Lego Ninjago, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., 天気の子 | Tenki no Ko | Weathering with You
Genre: Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WispyFrost/pseuds/WispyFrost
Summary: What if I told you that your life was a lie and every single thing you thought was fiction is just a different dimension in our Multiverse?That's what happened to this boy. He's just a small, 13-verging-on-14 year old fanboy who sometimes wonders what's the point in life.Then one day, he falls into a portal into a different dimension, where everything is different. Where he meets fictional characters, people he always wondered what would happen when he met them.The only problem is, how does he get back home?
Kudos: 4





	1. The Life of a Fanboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hihi, welcome to the Archive of Our Own version of my story! I'm WispyFrost, but just call me Frost. :p This book is also on wattpad, if you want to check out the original. Idk.
> 
> This thing's a huge crossover that I've been planning for a while now, so sit tight, 'kay?
> 
> soooo Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters except for the main character/OC (Original Character). I like to think I own my life... (Yes, I'm the main character :p)
> 
> So, now that that's outta the way... Without further ado, Enjoy!

"Yaaawn~"

As much as the boy would've like to try and pay attention to the ongoing lesson... It was just _**so**_ dull. The teacher's monotone voice, the quiet shuffling of papers, the ink of the pen, everything all in dull, monotone shades of gray.

It was just another normal day. The class was in an awkward dull silence from the aftermath of yet another tongue-lashing of the same old troublemakers. The lesson was also as dull as ever. The names of the salts, the carbonates, the acids, the pH levels, the bases, and the alkali, everything swarming around him in a haze, a whirlpool of dull black and white, with even the striking blue of concentrated copper (II) sulfate drowned in the ocean of words and memorisation. To put it simply, everything was... How do they say it these days? Boooooriing~

Then, the final hour of the semester and the year rolls around. The awaited music echoed around the empty corridors and into the waiting ears of students everywhere. Colour leapt back into his life in a shock, and then the collection of the bright red device, shrugging on the school bag, turning on the handheld with a tap and a resounding "click!", the loading of the orange application, and the flipping through the pages. Just another normal day in the life of a fanboy.

Everything else was a blur of the repeated cycle. Meet up with best friend, cross the road, wait for bus, get on bus, friend get off bus, get off bus, walk the rest. Same old, same old. The story of the continuously reincarnated boy and girl's coffee shop romance? Cliché, aged, but fresh, with a twist, and most of all, addictive. Just like that bitter black brew that was a main plot point in the book. Just another normal day in the life of a fanboy.

Arriving back home with a loud and cheery "Tadaima! (ただいま)", the boy puts his phone down takes off his shoes, his socks, then prepares to take a shower and rinse off the weariness of the day. Just another normal day in the life of a fanboy.

A hard twist and the transparent knob budges, rotating anti-clockwise, sending down a warm rain of water, and the boy lets out a sigh of contentment. The boy then scrubbed himself clean, humming to himself a familiar tune. Once he was done, he flopped himself into the chair of the study room.

The wind blew through the open window, sending the faded blue curtains waving about. He thought to himself:

_Just another normal day in the life of a fanboy. I wonder when will my life begin?_

Little did the small boy know, everything was about to change, very, very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've nothing much left to say here this time, sooo...
> 
> See ya soon!  
> ~Frost🔥❄


	2. Quiet Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: A Wisp Of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the summary...
> 
> Basically, this book is split into 2 or 3 Parts, depending on my decisions.  
> Then, it's split into 3 or 4 Main Arcs (or M-Arcs for short).
> 
> I won't be distinguishing the M-Arcs for you guys unless you guy want me to.
> 
> Also, I write a lot of my chapters in a notebook before transferring them, so they'll probably be pretty short compared to other wrriters.
> 
> Now, without further ado...
> 
> Enjoy!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH~"

The wind whistled through my hair as I fell, the world rushing up to me as I flailed around in the air, trying to find anything -- **anything** , that could slow my descent into the earth below. There was nothing, obviously. Too high for anything to even have a reason to be there, and I hadn't been planning on falling through the sky when I stepped out of the house this morning.

So, helpless and with nothing else I could do, I just laid back and watched the fall. I fell through the clouds, like in the climax of the movie I just watched minutes ago. The clouds, contrary to popular belief, were just water droplets in the sky, not cotton candy at all. The rush of the cool air buffeted the back of my head, as I reached out and waved my hand through the cloud I was passing through, catching a few of the newly-formed tiny water droplets.

As I continued my tumbling fall from the heavens, I could see a beautiful picture painted above me. The sky a pastel blue, with the occasional wispy clouds and the one that was left donut-shaped from my falling through.

Staring at this scene that blotted out the blank black canvas that was the stratosphere, I thought to myself, "This certainly makes a great last view". I took a "photograph" of that moment, and tucked it away in my memory banks, for looking back upon if I somehow made it out alive.

Soon, the buildings came into view, and I braced for impact. As I took what seemed to be my last breaths, I wondered to myself:

_**How did I get here?** _

_~3 hours ago~_

"Mum, I'm heading off now!" My voice echoed its way into the inner living room and the reply of "Stay safe!" could be heard. Satisfied, I unlocked the main door and the gate, stepped outside, then shut and locked both hinged rectangular objects again.

I twirled my keys around my finger, reminiscing on the now-broken off ribbon key chain with the Ultra Ball and the Repeat Ball on either side, while I made my way to the elevator lobby.

I poked the tiny hexagon-shaped metal button, lighting it up in a shock of bright red, and ringing out with a "beeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPp", as the elevator was summoned to the 7th floor. The usual fiddling of the phone ensued, as I waited for the elevator to rise up, the red numbers on the small screen above the lift doors to slowly increase to 7, the arrow continuously moving upwards and reappearing from the bottom once more. It was slightly dull, to say the least, waiting for the elevator, walking into it, poking the "1" button, and waiting for it to descend through the floors and land me back on the surface of Earth.

"Ding dong!"

The doors opened to a different side, a familiar enough one though, one I've seen for the whole of my nearly-fourteen years of life. I let the wind run through my damp hair for a second, running my hand through my hair once again, before heading off on my journey to the mall.

_~smol timeskip~_

About 10 minutes later, and I've just reached the bottom floor of the mall, slightly panting, but in one piece. I slipped on my earbuds as I plugged it into my small red handheld and tapped on that green icon with three curved lines of black that I've come to know and love, setting it to play the same multitude of randomised songs.

As the booming voice of Hugh Jackman boomed out the earbud speakers, I lowered the volume and stepped onto the escalator, thinking to myself, _Why is it called an escalator? And why is its name so similar to Escanor?_

Continuing up the Seven-Deadly-Sins-character-name-sounding machine to the next floor, I looped around and went up another diagonal travellator, and then yet another, rinse repeat the steps once more, and I've reached the top.

By this point in time, P.T. Barnum and Phillip Carlyle (obviously I had to search up their names... I haven't actually watched the movie...) have reached The Other Side and the music has turned into a light ukulele strum.

_Hmmm... Well, there's not much people around, might as well do what I do best. Sing!_

As I stepped off the last moving step, I realised with a shock that I had already missed the first verse. _Oh well, can't do anything about that._ With a smile, I muttered under my breath the improvised lyrics:

_Singing a song and- Make way!_

_Skipping along the walkway,_

_To meet yet again, my ravenette friend,_

_And I just can't wait for when_

_The movie starts up and plays._

_Da, daDa, daD- Oh wait never mind, Wayne's here now. Well that was pretty bad timing. Or maybe it was good timing, that improvisation was pretty bad anyways. :p_

His head popped over the wooden, glossy railing that was blocking my view of the lower mall levels as I prepared my wallet for the inevitable emptying it was about to go through. We would probably be getting some snacks and beverages. I mean, come on, what kind of monster watches a movie in the cinema without getting salted popcorn and Coke? (I meant Coca-Cola, not cocaine, if it were, I'd be screwed :p) We bought our... Well, for a lack of a better umbrella term, _stuff_ , then headed off for the hall that was listed on the yellow-and-white slip of glossed paper.

 _Today is gonna be a great day_ , I thought.

Not more than 2 hours later, I was falling through the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thnx for reading this chapter Little Listeners! Hope to see you again!
> 
> There's still some kinks I have to iron out for this part, but hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon!
> 
> See ya!  
> ~Frost🔥❄


	3. Green, Black and a Hint of Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: A Wisp of Fate

**The buildings rose up around me as I got closer towards my demise.  
The wind blew past me, air molecules displaced by my body mass, before impacting on the hard, unmoving solid concrete alleyway ground with a-**

_Gasp-_

I sat up, my eyelids splitting open, pupils flitting about. As I got up to get a better view of my surroundings, I was greeted with the sight of a purple room furnished with greenish-grey shelves stocked with medical supplies and matching beds placed equidistant from one another.

I slowly got out of the bed I found myself tucked into, sliding out of the now-rumpled sheets. _Where am I?_ I took a better look at the room while I poked around for any clues to my current location, but there really wasn’t anything special about the place. I noticed the door was wide open, leading into a long hallway, but I decided to get more familiar with the room I was in first, before heading outside.

Searching the room, I quickly noticed the open window above the bed I was previously resting in.

I looked up, at the open window, that was nearly a head above mine.

The look turned into a glare.

 _Why did I have to be so short_ , I once again wondered to myself. I sighed, taking a step back, before attempting a running jump into a cling-to-the-windowsill. Somehow, it worked, and I was left staring at a mesmerising view of neon green and swirling black where the sky should be. There were floating chunks of landmass off in the distance, and random doors, mostly shaded in a dull purple shade.

While the green atmosphere seemed like it’d be toxic to my health, I’ve already survived this long in this atmosphere with no visible lasting damage to my physical well being, it **has** to be safe… right?

I quietly clambered down from the windowsill, before patting down my now-red hands, before turning my attention to the open doorway to my right, and the winding hallway that lay behind it. _Well, here goes nothing._ I proceeded to travel down the long hallway, tiptoeing my way along as I continued to come to the conclusion that not many people lived here. None of the doors to the rooms had been decorated in any way, and there were no scratches in the paint, or discoloured patches that would’ve shown the doors’ experiences. All in all, no signs of life anywhere in the building so far. 

_The owner must be very lonely_ , I thought to myself. _Either that, or everyone’s a ghost, which is highly unlikely but with the atmosphere being green now, who knows what’s next? Books are portals and there are fictional worlds with fictional people living inside them?_ I pursed my lips at that train of thought, before continuing to creep down the creaky, sprawling spiral staircase. This set of staircases brought me to a wide open living room, where what could only be the front door was standing beside a huge television screen. At least the front door was brown instead of even more shades of purple. Even if it didn’t work that well. The purple was too overwhelming. The brown was a nice breather am-

_Ding dong!_

Oh schist.

I nimbly took slow deliberate steps (read: half-jumps) to keep my footsteps silent, before quickly hiding behind the conveniently-placed neon green (at least it wasn’t purple) sofa, waiting in anticipation and nervousness of who would show up to this odd mostly monotone palette of purple.

Moments later, a purple (again?) -hooded figure came to the door, seemingly hunching down, before opening the door and greeting the figure at the door cheerily. I strained my eyes and ears to tell what was going on. At this point, I was wondering who on Earth this young man at the door was, with snow-white hair and glowing green eyes. Really, he was much more uni- HEYYYYY!!!

…

_Dear gods, I’ve gotten myself into a bit of a predicament, haven’t I? I thought to myself. I’ve never even watched Danny Phantom, why me?_

Then, the hooded figure turns around and gestures towards my oh-so-secret hiding spot, smiling and saying the words that would quite possibly turn my whole life on its head (not that I haven’t had enough surprises in one day).

“Care to join us?”

Well frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, have a good one, and I'll see you next time!
> 
> ~Frost 🔥❄


End file.
